The Return of The Potters
by Scriptum Haedus
Summary: This is co-authored by Chocolate Yummm. This is about the children of Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. You've heard Harry's adventures so why not take a whirl with this. : REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I was re-reading the 7th Harry Potter book when this idea hit me. I don't have enough time to write this by myself because of all my other stories but I will write it with a good author, Chocolate Yummm. They fully deserve half of the credit.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, :'(**

* * *

The dark haired boy grumbled to himself miserably. He ruffled his long hair that was so much like his fathers. In fact, he looked almost identical with the long black hair, green eyes, and glasses. The only thing different was his father had a piercing scar on his forhead. It's lightning bolt shape reminded everybody he was the one and only Harry Potter. You see, the young thirteen year old boy, James Potter, had a hard time living in his fathers shadow.

That is why he never answered or even glanced at the many watchers, as he walked down the trains corridor. Eventually he got to his destination. It was a simple door that lead into one of the trains compartments. It was in the very back, where his friends, Rose Weasley, Scarlet Flee, and Nicholas Creevey were at.. In fact, Nick's father was a friend of Harry's. Oh, and you can't forget Albus Potter, the brother of James.

James stopped and listened in on there conversation,"... Oh," he hears Rose say,"I also might want to be in Ravenclaw. Dad said I inherited Mum's smarts."

"That's a bunch of baloney," Albus said,"You are gonna be in Gryffindor, like me." With that, James snorts and barges into the compartment.

"Are you kidding, _you_ are gonna be in Slytherin and hanging out with Scorpius Malfoy," James interrupted.

"Do you really think so?" said Albus worrying.

"Yep," James replies starting to guffaw.

With that he plops himself down on the soft bench. Unfortunately he sat on Albus's frog. All you heard was a ribbit and then James jumped up.

"What the-?" he yells as the frog leaps out the open door.

"Gibbles," Albus screeched and rushed out the door. James recovered quickly and gave a chuckle.

"I liked Al better when he didn't screech like a girl," Rose said smiling.

"I liked Al better when he wasn't born," James said laughing, his sadness fading.

"True," said Rose,"But he is nice to have around."

"Does Rose have a crush?" Scarlet mocked.

"Oooh," James and Nicholas joke as Rose's face turned red.

"Well Rose, looks like you're as red as a rose. Now you finally have something to match your hair," James said, still joking. Rose reached up and failed at putting down her puffy red hair. She got the puffiness from her mother, Hermione and the redness from her father, Ron. She also got her height from Ron considering she was extremely tall from her age. All of a sudden the compartment door was slid open.

"Hey kids, want anything," the trolly lady says pointy towards the Chocolate Frogs, Acid Pops, and Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans. James and Nick start to drool.

"Oh close your mouth," snapped Rose,"And yes, we would like something, can we get all of it?"

"Well, considering you're my last stop, sure," the trolly lady replied, happy for the business.

A bunch of candy was passed around and James grabs it and started to rip it open. Rose hands over a bag of Galleons.

"I'll leave you be," said the lady, chuckling at the sight.

James started to shove a frog in his mouth when Rose interupted,"Stop, you have to save some for the person who bought it!"

"Yeah right, since when did I let an eleven year old boss me around," said James with his mouth full.

Rose walks over and ripped the candy from his hands,"Since now," she bossed.

"Sure," said James as he reached over and tried to get it back.

"Not sure," said Rose as she slapped his hands away.

"Sure!" James said and this continued for about a half a hour. All the while Nick is sitting in between them with his fingers in his ears.

"You're just like you're father!" Rose yelled,"You don't pay attention to your friends!"

"My father payed loads of attention to his friends," James shouted back,"He was your mothers best friend until you came along!"

Rose face turned the color of the robes she was wearing, maroon.

"So you blame this on me?" she screeches.

James nodded and said,"Obviously, oh, and how can you blame Al on screeching like a girl. I mean you have some lungs."

"That's because I am a girl you lunatic!" Rose shouted back.

"You guys, STOP!" yelled Nick, jumping up with his hands clenched.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Rose and James simultaneously. Then they went right back to fighting.

"HEY," Nick continued,"HEY, I'M GOING TO LOOK FOR AL!"

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE!" James and Rose turn, both fuming. Nick stomped out the door with Scarlet on his tail. They both nodded sadly. Scarlet went one direction to change while Nick stomped off in the direction Al went. Luckily James and Rose were in their robes as the train halted at Hogwarts. Back in the front of the train Al, Scarlet, and Nick were headed toward Hogwarts. They were pushed through the mob.

Al broke off and headed toward a voice he knew well. It was Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Harry loved to visit the half-giant when he was a kid.

He followed the voice that shouted,"Firs' years, Firs' years, come this way."

He had begun his journey as a wizard.

* * *

I know it was short but it was just an introduction. You should expect the next chapter up when we get at least one review. The others will be longer I promise.

-Kid on FanFiction and Chocolate Yummm

REVIEW PLEASE?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Kid on FanFiction and Chocolate Yummm here. I thank StarkLuverAllTheWay and Sara for reviewing. If you read it and you didn't review I ask one question... Why? Can't think of a good answer, can you? I know one, review, please.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HP series, don't sue**

**

* * *

**

"All right," Hagrid bellows from the front canoe,"Everyone here?"

"I don't know," a boy from the canoe behind him mocks,"Speak up if you're not here?"

Al glances over to the boy that is his age. The boy's father, Draco Malfoy and Al's dad were old enemies. From the looks of Al's face that was something that is passed down by generation.

"Back off," Al called over as he glanced at the boy,"What's your problem anyway?"

"I don't know, you tell me Potter," said the boy spitting at Al's last name. He reached back and smoothed down his bleach blond hair. It was long and neat and it fitted his pale skin. He was a living image of his dad.

"I can think of many things that are wrong with you Malfoy," said Al with a tone of disgust.

"It's Scorpius to you," spat the blond boy.

"It's Albus to you," Al spat back as the canoes started to slice through the water. Fortunately the boys canoes were far apart. Unfortunately Rose didn't even have a canoe. James and Rose were still shouting at each other as the conducter walked in on them.

"You kids know that you guys are already late," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, um..." Rose said as her faced turned white. James started to laugh as she sprinted out the door.

"Nice to see you again James," said the conductor and James gave another laugh.

"You didn't think I'd stop my tradition of being late now, did you?" he asks.

The conductor gave a laugh and replied,"Nope, see you again next year."

James gave one more laugh and then raced out into the hallway. He rushed to the steps and stepped out into the cool night. Rose, was hurrying down the path that led to Hogwarts. She missed her canoe ride while James missed his on the carriage. You see, only first years were taken in the canoe. James and the other older kids were taken in carriages pulled by Threstrals. Threstrals are creatures that are like horses. They can fly and can only be seen if that person has seen someone die.

"Hey, Rose," James shouts after the flash of red hair,"That's the wrong way, oh well."

He races after her along the path. When they get to the end they see the Whomping Willow. It had many branches that swayed like crazy. James couldn't help but shiver as he remembered all the stories his dad told him about it. Rose stopped in her tracks when she had seen where the path lead her. The Willows reflection had a strange glow to it as it reflected on the water. That is one of the many things moonlight can do. Oh, another one is turn people into crazy werewolves.

Rose took a step towards it. James let his mouth drop in shock as she stretched her hand out.

"Rose, WAIT!" he called as she took another step forward.

"Huh?" Rose said and snapped out of her trance,"What the-?" All of a sudden the Willow became a little less treelike. It reached out, almost as if human, and wrapped a branch around Rose. It lifted her in the air and spun her around. All the while you could here a high pitched shriek coming from her. James, being stupid, just sat there with his mouth wide open. He finally snapped into attention as the Willow flung Rose into the lake. She landed close to shore which gave James time to rush for her. She came up gasping for air as James yanked her up and out of the water. She sat down and sobbed. James put his head in between his knees in exhaustion. He glanced up towards the bank of the lake. He blinked once, and then again. He was staring at a tabby cat. It was a beautiful shade of orange and had a few darker stripes running across it's back. When it turned he got a look at it's face. It had a beautiful blue eye that shimmered a sense of power. The next eye socket was empty. It almost looked like it was scooped out. It was an ugly shade of gray. James fell back in shock at this sight and quickly closed his eyes and shook his head. When he glanced back it was gone. He shook his head once more and turned his attention back to Rose. She was sopping wet and making a strange noise that is in between a gasp and sob.

"Th-This is not h-how today was s-supposed to g-go," Rose managed to stutter. Her lips were a shade of blue and her teeth were chattering. In simple words it was miserable.

James, not knowing what to do, just said,"Um, okay, I guess."

"THIS IS NOT OKAY!" Rose shouted as she clutched her soaked robes to herself. Her red hair flew violently. Her musty brown eyes glowed in the dim light.

"Okay, Okay, easy there Rosie," James said, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Don't tell me to take it easy," she sobbed somehow managing to sound fierce, pointing a finger at James's chest,"You did this. This is all your fault."

"My fault," James said in disbelief,"I was the person who just save you. Also, I told you that was the wrong path."

Rose sniffles and then shoots a glare at James,"You were also the one who got me late for the canoes."

"And you are gonna be the one who makes us late for the sorting if we don't leave," James said throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Fine!" snapped Rose and she stomped down a random path.

"Hey, Wait!" called James,"That's the wrong way."

Rose glanced back and then walked onto the correct path brushing herself off. James hurried after her. They walked along the main road. To the right they see Hagrid's hut with his light put out, for he was at the Opening Ceremony. To the left was a dark dense forest. Inside was creatures such as Centaurs, Werewolves, Unicorns, and others that would blow your mind. Now Hogwarts was in view with it's tall gate securely fastened. It was tall and menacing in the night. It had many towers and courtyards. Rose stopped, her mouth open at the sight. James, however, was used to it and walked right past her.

"Stop looking like a idiot and come on," James growled, his temper shortening.

Rose did a "hmph" and followed him up the path. A few rocks were on the sides of the road as the walked to the large gate. It was quite menacing at 30 feet. It had two towers on either side. These were watch towers that were used in the legendary war of wizards. This was the battle of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Everyone still calls him that in fear. Fear that has been living for years. They may have killed Voldemort, but they have not killed the fear that he caused and fear of the fact he might return.

Speaking of fear Rose was shaking in her cloak at the sight of Hogwarts. This was her first time and it can be quite shocking. James was quite used to it though.

"Come on," he snorts and pushes on the gate. It slowly creeps open. Rose shakes off her shock and runs toward the large school. You see, her shock was replaced by a sense of dread. Dread of being late. She was bursting with excitement on the train and now that excitement got to her again, but she was scared that she would get caught and punished on the very first day. James rushed after her to the large oak door. It was the size of the gate with many patterns carved in it. Probably these came from the founders of the school. The great Gryffindor might have carved them himself.

Rose pushed the door open and saw the Gryffindor Headmaster talking to the students. He was probably explaining the Sorting to the first years who didn't know about it. Usually they don't know because they have Muggle parents. Muggle is the term for a non-wizard. You see, a wizard is born, not made.

Professor Longbottom turned to see Rose, soaking wet and exhausted.

"Oh my," he said glancing at her strangely,"What happened?"

"I-I lost my way," Rose sniffled just as James walked in.

"'Sup, Neville," he said to the Professor. James was at home here. Neville just nodded as James looked around the Enterance Hall.

"Good to be back," James said as he squeaked the marble floors. The many first year students stared in shock at James. James just nodded toward them and walked to the large double doors. He threw them open and entered the Great Hall.

"Um, well, follow him," Neville decided. All of the first years, including Rose entered the hall.

"Hey," Rose heard a familiar voice shout. She turned to see Al racing toward her.

"What happened?" Al wondered.

"Long story short James and I were still fighting on the train. When we left we realized we missed the a ride. I hurried down a path that James warned me not to go down. I ran into the Whomping Willow. It threw me into the lake and James pulled me out. We hurried here and ran in the doors. I'm sure that you know the rest," she said out of breath.

"Next time you say long story short, keep it short," Al laughed.

"First Years, up this way," Professor Longbottom called. Many kids raced up the marble steps. They were on the center of the stage and could see the whole Hall. It was magnificent. Ghosts were flying around and there were golden candles hanging from the ceilings. The ceiling reflected the night and was dark and clear. You could see the moon and stars. It was an amazing enchantment. Also there were four long tables in the middle of the room with banners of their specific house. There was Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Gryffindor had a yellow lion surrounded by red. Hufflepuff had a purple badger with yellow surrounding it. Ravenclaw had a bronze eagle surrounded by a deep blue. Lastly Slytherin had a silver serpent surrounded by green. At all the tables the older children sat. These children ranged from first years to seventh years. All of these kids had eyes for one thing though, the Sorting Hat. The Sorting Hat was nothing more than an old ripped up hat. It was magic though. It could sort you into the perfect house. The one that is right for you.

The Sorting Hat opened it's front flap and started to sing a song. It does this every year to welcome the new students.

_"Welcome to the new and hello to the old_

_You'll have no idea the secrets we behold;_

_We promise you all a wonderful teaching_

_You'll find your magical abilities reaching;_

_But first we must sort you into the perfect home_

_Ravenclaw is the place where your brain will roam;_

_Don't forget Gryffindor the brave_

_Maybe they can get the Slytherin's to behave;_

_Also if you follow the rules_

_Maybe Hufflepuff won't look like fools;_

_So stay away from the forest and Filtch too_

_Because if you don't Mrs. Norris will get you;_

_Don't forget the Great Harry_

_He drove away the strong and scary;_

_He rid us from You-Know-Who_

_For that we give him a Thank You;_

The whole hall clapped and cheered as the Sorting Hat finished.

"Let the Sorting begin," Professor Longbottom called out, silencing the crowd. "First up is... Astol, Elaina!"

A timid looking girl steps up to the stool. She picks up the Sorting Hat with shaking hands. She could barely manage to lift it onto her head do to fright. The hat sits for a few seconds before making a decision.

"Hufflepuff!" the Hat calls out. Loud cheers erupt from the second table. A look of relief flitters across the young girls face. She walks toward the Hufflepuff table with fellow house members patting her on the back.

"Aton, Shane," Professor Longbottom calls the second name. A large boy walks up to the center of the platform. He has a sneer on his face.

"Slytherin," the Hat said the moment it hit his head. A cheer came from the farthest table this time. This continued on throughout the alphabet.

"Macnair, Jen," the Professor said, continuing the process. A girl with a long black braid walked up and was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Malfoy, Scorpius," muttered the Professor as if dreading the name. The kid Al had fought with earlier stepped up. Apparently he'd been hanging out with some goons including that Aton kid.

Before the Hat was even placed on his head it barked,"Slytherin." Malfoy gave a chuckle and walked toward the table. The whole house hooted at the new member. The Sorting continued until finally it was Al's turn.

"Potter, Albus," said Professor Longbottom with a smile on his face. Al stepped up shaking. He had always known it would be stressful but not like this. What if he got in Slytherin? Would he hang out with Scorpius? He glances toward Gryffindors table and James smiles encouragingly to him. This was not a time for jokes. This was a time for family. Al clenched his fingers on the leather hat and lifted it onto his head.

_Ah, yes, _the Hat said inside his head.

_I remember your father, yes, the great Harry Potter._

_He would have been good in Slytherin, you would too._

_Oh, not Slytherin... You're picky, like you're father. _

_Very well... _

"Gryffindor!" The Hat shouts.

Al lets out a breath he had been holding for a long time. He slowly walks toward his brother and his new house members.

"Always good to have a new member," Teddy Lupin, the male prefect says. Prefects are the leaders of the house, they show people around and are in charge. Teddy was a good friend of Al and they gave each other a clap on the back.

"Good to see you too, Ted," Al said smiling. He takes a seat next to James.

"Looks like you won't have to hang out with Scorp, huh?" James laughed as Al sunk onto the bench. Now that all of his stress was gone Al started to feel hungry. Rose, on the other hand, was still in full out panic mode.

"What if I get in Slytherin? Will Dad really disinherit me?" She says worriedly to the girl next to her.

"Roberts, Julliane," Neville calls out and the girl next to Rose walks up.

"Sorry, that's me," Julliane said to Rose,"We'll talk later, hopefully at the Gryffindor table."

Rose gives a nervous nod as Julliane walks up bravely. "Gryffindor!" the hat shouts out and Julliane smiles broadly. She doesn't miss a step as she skips over to the table.

Rose's panic was getting even worse. She was muttering random spells her dad had shown her, with Ministry permission of course.

"Wingardium Leviosa," she muttered under her breath. She didn't even notice the rest of the kids being sorted until she was the last with another girl.

"Weasley, Roseline," Professor Longbottom said loudly as Rose walked timidly to the stool and put on the hat.

_I remember your dad clearly. He was every bit as nervous as you._

_Then there was your mother. She was oh so clever. _

_Looks like you inherited both bravery and brains._

_Bravery pulls through though so... _

"Gryffindor!" the Hat shouts out as the first table, especially James and Al_, _applaud. Rose skips down to meet her new house. Julliane runs to her.

"We did it," Julliane said,"We're in Gryffindor, Rose."

"Yep, looks like we can continue that talk of ours," Rose replied, to busy to pay attention to the next student.

"Sonorus," the Head Master calls out from the front table. She was an old teacher of Al's dad,"Welcome to all the newcomers and hello to all the returners. We are ready for another outstanding year. Just a few reminders. Filtch has asked me to tell you that the Forest is Forbidden as well as the corridor on the third floor. Now, I only have one thing to say, dig in."

With that she snaps her fingers and the plates erupt with food. There's steak, beans, rice, and much more. James immediately grabs two chicken wings and digs into them. Al takes a plate full of baked beans while the other students talk.

"The headmaster's name is Professor McGonagall," Teddy told a younger student who was wondering. A ghost flies overhead.

"Hello to the newbies," he said to the younger kids,"You should know my name is Sir Nicholas or Nearly Headless Nick."

"How can you be nearly headless?" Rose piped up.

"Well my young friend I do remember your mother asking that very same question," he said,"The answer can only be shown, so here." With that the ghost grabbed his hair and turned pulled his head up. It was connected by only a small piece of skin.

"Eww," the kids said but Al was to busy chowing down and thinking, _This is home otherwise the food wouldn't be so good._

_

* * *

_How was it? I told you it would be longer. I will update as much as you want if you do one thing, review. So hit the green button... Please? 8)

-Kid on FanFiction and Chocolate Yummm


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! If you are reading this then you should review it. I mean, Why not? Thanks to the people who actually did review, you're a big encouragement!

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN HP FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!**

**

* * *

**"Gryffindor's first years this way," called Teddy in a voice of authority as the Great Hall started to thin out. Al and Rose quickly looked over towards Teddy. He was waving his hands for them to come. Many of the kids there age came running up to him.

"I'm here to show you to your dormitory's," he said while the kids stared at him in admiration. Teddy, seeing there looks, puffed out his chest to show his golden badge. It had a "P" inscribed on it. In the background there was gryffindors symbol, a lion.

The girl next to him rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to him,"she said, her blue eyes twinkling,"I'm Victoire and am also a Prefect of Gryffindor. I will help you get used to Hogwarts allowing you to focus on your magic abilities."

Teddy chuckled and said,"Just follow me." The two Prefects opened the doors leading out of the Great Hall. Then took them through the Entrance hall. The new wizards were led up a short flight of stairs. They then turned to the right and opened a average sized door. What was inside amazed them. They saw many older children going up marble staircases. Al and Rose gazed up at the high ceilings. The stairs were charmed, they kept on shifting to the many doors. You see there was only seven flights of them and there were many doors. The portraits were the most amazing though. All of the pictures were moving. The people ran from portrait to portrait and they talked to one another. It was quite a sight. A flight of stairs landed at their feet and ended their amazement.

"Come on," Teddy said walking up the stairs. The first years all followed, their excitement renewed.

"Did you see the pictures?" they said to one another,"What about the one with that knight, he was weird?"

The staircase took off again, taking them to different floors. Al couldn't believe it. His father always said it would be amazing, but this... this was incredible!

"Step off," Teddy ordered and got off the staircase. They were on the highest floor. "Follow me."

All of the first years hurried to keep up with Teddy. The walked quickly to the end of the corridor. At the end of the smooth floors there was a picture of a fat lady. She had a pink dress and hat.

"Password?" the lady questioned.

"She wants to know the password to get into the Gryffindor Common Room," Teddy turned to explain,"You will use this to get into your homeroom. The password may change and in that case you'll need to ask someone who knows or just come to me or Victoire."

"Well, what is it?" the girl next to Rose piped up.

"That is what I will tell you," Teddy replied.

"Okay, then tell us," the girl said as Teddy rolls his eyes.

He turns back to the portrait. "Gillyweed," he said in a clear voice.

"Correct," the portrait smile and swung open.

"Follow me," Teddy said yet again and walked up the newly opened staircase. The first years followed up the red-velvet steps. When they got in the first thing they heard was chattering. All of the students were filling each other in on there summer. Teddy had to shout over the noise.

"This is the Common Room," he shouted,"You will be here in your free time. This is a good place to hang out on the weekends and study. Up there is your dormitories. The boys are on the right, the girls on the left. Your bed will be the one with your stuff. Goodnight." Teddy finishes and leaves.

"What do we do now?" wondered Al.

"Well, I'm gonna start studying," Rose replied, pulling out a pile of books.

"Come on Rose, this is our first day," Al laughed.

"Yes, and tomorrow we will start having classes," Rose said as Al shook his head.

"Okay, you do that," Al said and walked toward a kid he saw earlier. He was messing with some kind of chess game.

"Hey," Al said and the kid looked up,"What are you playing?"

"Wizards Chess," the kid said smiling at him,"Do you wanna play?" The kid had light brown hair and tan skin. He was really short for his age and only reached to Al's chin.

"My dad tried to teach me, but I was never very good," Al admitted.

"Don't worry, I'm not good either," the boy said.

"All right, I guess," Al said as the set up the board. They made sure to get a position by the fire. Outside it was dark except for the twinkling constellations.

"Okay," the boy said after the board was set up,"You're white, so you move first."

"Um," Al thought,"Pawn to E3." The pawn in front of the king jumped up a space.

"Okay, I'll do that too," the kid said and the game continued like this. Within an hour all Al had left was his king and a pawn.

"Bishop take pawn," the kid said, smiling at the victory.

"Um, king to D4?" Al wondered and the king moved diagonally.

"Queen to D6," the boy said proudly,"Checkmate."

They started to clean up their game,"I thought you weren't good," Al said to the kid.

"Well, I can never beat my dad, but I can beat the rest of my family," he replied.

"I realize something," Al said all of a sudden,"I don't know you're name."

"Oh, right, I'm Samuel... Samuel Ranner, Sam for short," the boy said reaching out his hand. Al shook it.

"I'm Albus... Albus Potter, Al for short," Al replied, his eyes twinkling.

"Nice to meet you Al, but we better get going. We're the only one's left," Sam said and when Al looked around he realized it was true. They were the last one's in the Common Room. So Al nodded and started the path up the stairs with Sam on his tail. Al walked in and saw all of his luggage, including his toad, on the bed farthest from the door. Sam walked over and sat on the bed next to his. Al smiled and hopped on his bed.

"Night," Al said to Sam.

"G'night," yawned Sam and they drifted into sleep.

Al jumps awake. He looks around confused before he remembers where he is. He saw Sam getting dressed in his robe. Al blinks a few times before forcing himself out of bed.

"G'morning," yawned Al while stretching.

"Morning," Sam replied,"Get dressed, we've gotta get to breakfast."

Al yawns in response before throwing on his robe. They nod and hurry down into the Common room and out the portrait. They go down the staircase and enter the Great Hall. A wonderful is admitting from it causing Al's stomach to grumble. Al hurries over and gets a seat by Rose. Sam sits down next to him.

"We have just got our schedules for the day," Rose said, excited,"Here look at this."

She holds out a piece of paper as Al and Sam look over her shoulder:

_9:00-9:45: Charms with Hufflepuff_

_9:50-10:35: History of Magic_

_10:40-11:25: Transfiguration_

_11:30-12:30: LUNCH BREAK_

_12:35-1:20: Potions with Slytherin_

_1:25-2:10: Herbology with Hufflepuff_

_2:15-3:00: Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin_

_FREE TIME  
_

_8:00-9:00: Astronomy_

Both Al and Sam grumble at the sight of Slytherin. "Can you believe we have two classes with them in our first day?" Al said.

"Tell me about," replied Sam.

"It won't be too bad," Rose argued then turns her attention to Sam,"Wait, I don't believe I know your name?"

"I'm Sam Ranner," he said, reaching out his hand,"You?"

"Rose Weasley," Rose replied, shaking his hand. All of a sudden she glanced at her watch.

"Oh no," she said, panicking,"It's 8:55."

"So, what's the big deal," Al said, munching on his toast. Rose smacked the toast out of his hand and he jumped up.

"What was that for?" he yelped.

"Our class starts in five minutes," Rose growled, gathering her bags.

"Bloody hell," Al muttered and follows her. "There was no reason to smack my toast out of my hand, I was gonna eat that."

Rose hurries along the corridor to the room that she wants. She walks in and the boys follow her. The teacher was standing on a bunch of books. He was so short. Al reckoned that he was up to his chest. He also looked very old, of course, because he was Harry's teacher too. His name is Professor Flitwick.

"Oh," he squeaked,"looks like we have another Potter. Albus, are you there."

Al rolls his eyes. Of course they had to bring up his dad. "Here."

"Oh, and look, the year we get another Potter we get our first Weasly. I knew your guys's parents," he squeaks again. His voice was very high. He must have had some goblin ancestry. That would also explain his height.

"Are you three going to take your seats?" Flitwick finally ask as Sam, Al, and Rose realize they're still standing by the door. Rose hurried off to the seat next to Julie, which of course was in the very front. Al shrugged and followed Sam to the back of the room.

"Okay class, today we're going to start a simple spell. Start with Wingardium Leviosa, the levitating spell. Here are some feathers to try to get up into the air. Remember one thing, the movement of your wand is swish and flick," Flitwick said, raising his wand and sending two feathers flying to every desk.

Rose raised her hand and Al rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming. "Sir," Rose exclaimed,"I know the spell."

Flitwick raised his eyes doubtfully. "Well, Mrs. Weasly, why don't you perform it for us."

Rose shrugs her shoulders and points her wand at the feather on her desk. "Wingardium Leviosa," she says very clearly. The feather floats up in the air and Flitwick immediately turns to her in joy.

"Congrats, five points to Gryffindor," he squeaks. Al rolls his eyes again.

The classes went like this for the rest of the day. Al messed up and Rose gained house points. Then, they got to the dreaded potions. It was not dreaded because of the teacher like when Harry was at school, but it was dreaded because it was with Slytherin. The teacher was still the last teacher for Harry, Professor Slughorn.

"Hello class," Slughorn announced as the kids walked in. "Does everyone have there supplies?"

The kids from Gryffindor nodded while the kids from Slytherin just smirked.

_This is going to be a long class, _Al thought as Slughorn announced what they were going to do today.

* * *

How was it folks? Good? Bad? Okay? Still, REVIEW!

-Kid on FanFiction and Chocolate Yummm


End file.
